narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinko Aburame
Shinko Aburame is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He is undisputably the strongest member of the noble Aburame Clan. One of the strongest jonin in the village, and one it's most valuable possessions, he is the Jinchuriki of the Seven-Tailed Beast, Chomei. Appearance Shinko Aburame has fair skin, shaggy black hair, and onyx eyes. He possess a rather lean and toned build, is a decent height for his age, and has a mysterious aura to him. In short, he resembles his grandfather. He wears shades, a type of eyewear, something that all Aburame Clan members share. As well as very concealing clothing that covers up most of his body. The most noticeable parts of his attire is his jet black robe jacket, black boots, leaf headband, and his shades. Beneath them he wears a dark grey sleeve shirt with many intersecting vertical lines going all over it. He wears black pants with a pocket on each side. On his robe, there is multiple small compartments for storing his ninja tools as well as other things Overall, Shinko appears as a very mysterious individual who would commonly be suspected of doing many nefarious things. Personality Shinko Aburame can be described as nothing more than a very strange and creepy person. He almost always talks in a very dark and whispery tone. As if he is trying to hide something, and can be seen watching others from afar. He shows little emotion, but when does show it, it is usually him chuckling at a dark joke. He can be brooding, threatening, and frightening. As he tends to say creepy and strange things out of nowhere, and shows little to no fear in almost all situations. He always keeps a calm and posed exterior, no matter the scenario and is quite confident in his abilities. He is certainly not arrogant, as he knows whether he is outmatched or not and always thinks of ways of escaping beforehand. He never underestimates his opponents and takes every single fight seriously and tends to hold a grudge. He also enjoys training alone in the dark and possess a great interest in insects and anatomy. Infact, he uses this to his advantage in battle as he can combine insect knowledge and understanding of the human body to utilize his unique insects to the fullest extent. Showing that is quite an intelligible individual who does his research. Overall, Shinko is not the kind of person you would like to hangout with most of the time and you'd most likely end up seeing him in your nightmares quite often if you associate with him. But despite all of this, Shinko isn't a cruel or bad person at all and actually cares very much about his comrades and family. Background Shinko Aburame was born to a currently unnamed father and mother who were both members of the Aburame Clan. His father is Shino Aburame's son and is now the current head of the clan. At birth, Shinko became a Jinchuriki after Chomei was sealed into him only moments after his birth. Afterwards, as apart of his clan's practices and customs, his body was made a nest for his clan's unique insects, the kikaichu. For years, Shinko was instructed in many of his clan's various hiden techniques and practices. He ended up becoming one of the most skilled members in his entire clan despite his age and was considered to be a prodigy by most. This made his father incredibly happy, as his perfect experiment had finally worked, he had created the perfect Aburame. Due to this, many of his kin constantly praised Shinko and hailed him as some kind of hero for no real reason at all. This had always bothered him, but he learned how to ignore it and became increasingly anti-social with those from the clan. Due to this anti-social behavior, he became a loner and didn't really have much friends. Except for one, Chomei, who was always there for him. Initially, Chomei hated being sealed away and despised humans for the way they treated him and wanted to break free from Shinko's body. However, he remembered the man known as Naruto Uzumaki and all the things he and the other Jinchuriki went through. This made Chomei realize that if he perhaps formed a friendship with the boy he could end up having a better relationship and the boy could maybe end up being more like Naruto. Eventually, Shinko and Chomei came to understand one another and ended up becoming friends and partners. Shinko learned how to use Chomei's power correctly and the two learned how to fight together in unison against any threat. However, since Shinko was still so young his body wasn't strong enough to handle all of Chomei's power. But that didn't stop him from becoming incredibly strong. Over the years, Shinko had easily flew through the ranks of shinobi. He graduated from the academy at age 10, becoming a genin at 10. Two years later he had become a chunin, and three years after that he had become a jonin at only the age of 15. Having now mastered Chomei's power and hosting all known Aburame insects. He surpassed all other members of his clan and became a well-known gifted prodigy who was among the strongest shinobi in the entire village. Shortly afterwards he became an official entomologist, allowing him to gain even more knowledge about all kinds of bugs and their relatives. Thus, he expanded his horizons to new heights and obtained an obsessive interest in bugs and their anatomy like his father did before him. This made him kind of a creep and made people fear him a little bit. Some people even called him "The Freak" to further that reputation he had earned. However, that was only the beginning of what you might call "creepy". As more time passed Shinko had discovered and learned how to use the chimera technique, he used it to assimilate the abilities of other bugs into his own body to grant him all kind of unique traits and abilities. He ended up becoming some kind of freaky abomination, but only on the inside, and he gave himself the nickname "Splice". As of now, he is determined to continue conducting research on various types of bugs to further increase his knowledge and satisfy his interest in them. As he wants to make himself the perfect specimen. Abilities TBA Category:Characters